jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zak'Nafein Caranthyr
Official Name: Zak'Nafein Caranthyr- 2nd in Command of TU Quote: Take it easy. You're still alive. Species: Human Gender: Male Age: 21 Planet of Birth: Corellia Homeworld: Serenno Occupation: Tech Specialist Force Affiliation: Neutral Faction Affiliation: Techno Union Appearance: Zak'Nafein, known by his friends as Zak, has tan skin and blond hair. His features are fair, he is quite good-looking (but doesn't realize it). He is approximately 6' tall. He has green eyes which are often seen to glint when he smiles. Unlike most Jedi, Zak wears not a robe, but brown Echani fiber armor, perfect for absorbing blunt forces. He is often seen with a smile on his face. He wears his lightsabers at his belt, and each blaster in a compartment on the side of each boot. He carries computer, security spikes, and repair parts on him or on his ship at all times. He always has a flask of ardees with him. Zak carries a personal comlink as well. He also has a Pazaak deck on him at all times. Weapons: Two yellow lightsabers with dual-phase capabilities and two modified Bryar pistols. Zak utilizes the Niman/Jar'Kai style of fighting, but is trying to learn the Vaapad style as well. He is also proficient at the Soresu style. However, as he has little patience for long-term training, he prefers the Niman/Jar'Kai style, as it allows him to be creative in his fighting, compensating for that lack of training. He prefers to neutralize the enemy rather than kill, though he will if he has too, philosophy being that he won't have the fun of fighting the opponent again if they die. Oftentimes he will try to knock the opponent unconscious with his fist, foot, or occasionally his head. When Zak fights, he usually actually uses only one lightsaber. Only when he feels challenged or threatened does he use the second one, and when he does, he fights to kill. Zak has the skill of your average Jedi Knight. Force Powers: Zak can use almost all Core, Universal, and Light Force Powers, the following that are part of this description have been honed to such a proficiency that it requires very little effort on his part to use, as well as increased effectiveness. *Force Speed *Force Breach *Force Wave *Battle Precognition *Force Healing *Force Protection *Force Light *Electric Judgement *Saber Throw *Dun Möch Spaceship/Fleet: Recently built a very heavily upgraded and modified Dynamic-class freighter. Named the ship Pazaak Gamble for Zak's love of the game, which is why there is an insignia of a Pazaak deck emblazoned on it. It boasts a doubly large hyperdrive, class 0.5. Armament * Twin turbolaser turrets (dorsal and ventral) * Heavy dual laser cannon turrets (port and starboard) * Photon torpedoes * EMP/ion missiles Crew * Pilots (2) * Gunners (2, optional) Minimum crew 1 Passengers 4-6 Cargo capacity 60 tons Consumables 2 months Note: As Zak's spaceship is quite antique, it has been known to break down at most inopportune times. Fleet (provided by the Techno Union, recently changed) (Capital SHips equipped with ECM, all ships equipped with Chaff) 1 Lucrehulk-class battleship (3,170m) - 185 Point defense quad laser batteries - 520 Assault Laser cannons - 51 Quad Turbolasers 3 Interdictor-Class Cruiser (600m) - 60 Quad Laser cannons - 6 Assault Mass Driver cannons - 12 Gravity well projectors 9 Vengeance-Class Frigates (500m) - 36 Mass-Driver cannons - 18 Quad Turbolaser Batteries 72 Hyperdrive Equipped K-Wings - 72 Medium Range twin laser cannons turrets - 72 Short range quad Turbo-laser turrets - 432 T-33 Plasma Torpedo launchers - 432 MS-15 diamond boron missile launchers - 432 Mass driver cannons Zak has a modified KV swoop for ground travel. It has a single blaster cannon, and can reach speeds of 600 miles per hour. It can reach an altitude of 50 meters. Ground Forces: Zak has in his possession three droids, bought from Kaysons Weapons Shop on Tatooine: an LE-series repair droid, and two HK-50 units. The LE-series repair droid has female programming, and possesses repair, combat, piloting skills, and minimal medical skill, as well as protocol programming. It wields a DC-17 hand blaster, but seldom uses it. Zak calls the droid Leera based on its serial number. The HK-50's are named Westar and Bryar respectively. They each wield the weapon they are named after (WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle with Merr-Sonn PLX-1m micro-rocket launcher attachment and Bryar rifle). Westar also wields grenades, enjoying explosions to great extent. Bryar is surprisingly reserved for an HK unit, but both do possess the bloodthirst found in HK units. On various ships are: 50,000 B2 super battle droids 5,000 Droidekas 500 B3 ultra battle droids 35 IG-100 MagnaGuards 750 AAT's 350 OG-9 homing spider droids 300 IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tanks Accomplishments/Goals: Achievement(s): Owner of Haor Chall Engineering delete this? -> Haor Chall Engineering Foundries C-9979 Landing Craft Production: 40 IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank Production: 100 Trade Federation droid bomber Production: 100 Vulture droid starfighter Production: 200 Recently given control of Colicoid Creation Nest Foundries (by Dyvius Lir'auo): delete this? -> Colicoid Infiltrator Droid Production: 300 Droid tri-fighter Production: 200 Droideka Production: 200 P-Series Droideka Production: 200 W-Series Droideka Production: 200 Q-Series Droideka Production: 200 droideka Mark II Production: 100 Pistoeka sabotage droids (Buzz Droid) Production: 400 Rank: Grey Paladin, Fifth of the Five 3rd in Command of the Techno Union Governor of Taivas Goal(s): To achieve the rank of Jedi Grand Master. To master and perfect the Vaapad style of fighting. Known Masters: Lord Kratos (Technically Count Arcturus Sorrows) =Bio:= Born on Corellia, he grew up with a rather loose sense of ethics as an orphan. Zak survived as a pickpocket and later moved on to more sophisticated forms of thievery, like the slicing he does now. As a child he was approached by a Sith and taught in certain Dark arts, but, Zak was disillusioned when he saw his master kill an innocent, and ran. Luckily, his master did not pursue, considering him weak and not worth his time. The innocent was his best friend, who had actually idolized the Sith. Afterwards, Zak swore never to have anything to do with Force-users ever again. He utilized his Force training and even self-taught himself for the next several years as a mercenary/criminal, but never sought to improve his abilities with any formal training. He was 18 when he one day approached the deceased Lord Kratos, who trained him in the ways of the Force. Finding both the Sith and the Jedi distasteful in philosophy, Zak became a Grey. Because Kratos was his master, Zak holds great loyalty to Count Arcturus Sorrows and the Techno Union. He is a member of the Union, and as such, has participated in a fair bit of battle. Something of a free spirit, he often leaves his duties as governor of Taivas to go find more interesting things to do on planets he's never been to. He craves entertainment, and is very impatient. Most of Zak's thieving exploits have been as a result of his skill with electronics, from slicing to repair. He's good at what he does. One of his main flaws is that he's an alcoholic. Can't turn down a good drink. Fortunately, he has a high alcohol tolerance. Unfortunately, he's something of a womanizer, and a kleptomaniac to boot. Though he does have many character flaws, Zak is all in all a pretty decent person, and is willing to die for friends (though he'll try hard not to). category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males